


Serendipity

by ScarletSky153



Series: The Story of Volleyball and Basketball Idiots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Potentially OOC, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Rare Pairings, Relationship Reveal, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics, Self-Indulgent, Soft Kagami Taiga, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Texting, Third Year Kagami Taiga, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: Serendipity -/ˌserənˈdipədē/- nounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.Or: That Time When The Generation of Miracles and Their Teams Found Out About Kagami’s Boyfriend.(Previously titled Euphoria)
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Story of Volleyball and Basketball Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979698
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> First, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake. Second, this is the first time I wrote Kageyama and Kagami so I apologize if some of the characterization is not really… right, or even on point with the canon. I try, really. Third, you don’t really have to follow Kuroko’s Basketball or Haikyuu (if you only follow one of them) to really understand the characters or plot. Fourth, the title is from the song Serendipity by Jimin of BTS ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Private Chatroom**

> **Taiga (21.20)**
> 
> _good night n good luck baby_
> 
> _ik its too early but in case u cant use ur phone later_
> 
> _im gonna sleep now so i can get up early n watch ur match_
> 
> _love u_
> 
> **Tobio (09.37)**
> 
> _morning, lover_
> 
> _thanks_
> 
> _i love you too_
> 
> _ur suppose to get up early for morn practice_
> 
> _not watch my match_
> 
> **Taiga (21.40)**
> 
> _im definitely going to watch ur match ok_
> 
> _already told the coach about it_
> 
> _she said i can skip mp_
> 
> _only this one tho_
> 
> **Tobio (09.41)**
> 
> _its ok_
> 
> _thanks, taiga_
> 
> _go to sleep_
> 
> **Taiga (21.43)**
> 
> _in a min_
> 
> _wanna vid call for a few?_

**Incoming Video Call from Tobio…**

* * *

“Kagami-kun, I see you’re up already.”

Kagami nod respectfully to Shuutoku’s coach, Nakatani. But before he can say anything Touou’s coach, Harasawa, walk in with a cup of coffee on his hand.

“Is that the channel for Olympics’?” Harasawa asked, sitting down besides Nakatani on a couch. “Volleyball, eh? I didn’t know you’re interest in sports other than basketball, Kagami-kun.”

“I know some of the players,” Kagami answered from his place on the floor. Before he can add anything else, his attention was caught on the sight of Team Japan walk into the court. He saw Kageyama then, and unconsciously a small smile played on his face. His boyfriend, on a National Team and participate in the Olympic. He never been this proud before. Impulsively, he reach for his phone to take a picture of him.

> **To: Tobio (05.23)**
> 
> _[Image: Tobio’s zoomed face on the TV, a frown on his face while talking to Ushijima.]_
> 
> _u look hot babe_
> 
> _ur game face is scary_
> 
> _watching u now_
> 
> _win!_

Locking his phone back, Kagami keeps watching while they introduced the player. He concentrate on the screen but keeps quiet, mindful for the fact that he’s on the recreational room with two coaches. He knows the coaches and sometimes the managers woke up earlier than the players and love to take advantage of few minutes of quietness, so he tried to not say anything loud.

Besides, he’s too captivated by the sight of Kageyama doing stretches and warms up with the team.

That’s why he missed the arrival of others. It seems like they just woke up and went to the bathroom to refresh themselves already, their eyes alert but still tired.

“Oi Bakagami, what the fuck are you doing there?”

A tanned arm, followed by a familiar boy draped himself on Kagami’s shoulder, making him grunted in annoyance.

“Shut up, Ahomine, they just start the match!”

“I never knew you like to watch volleyball match, Kagami-kun,” Akashi commented from behind him. Kagami just shrugged with his eyes glued on the screen. There’s a body sits beside him and he automatically knows that it’s his partner.

“Is Kageyama-kun playing?”

“Yeah, this is also Japan’s first match.”

Another body, this time with a long wavy pink hair, sits on the other side of Kagami and nearly push Aomine off his back. “Who’s Kageyama-kun, Kagamin?” Momoi asked with excited voice, her two eyes already watch the screen intently.

“He’s Japan’s setter, number 20,” Kagami answered absentmindedly. On screen, it’s Kageyama’s turn to serve. Kagami watch as Kageyama rest his forehead on the ball and take a deep breathe, before starting to toss the ball upward. A smile starts to form on Kagami’s face when Kageyama run and jump, performing his powerful jump serve. A few seconds later, Japan got another point from a service ace.

“Also, he’s my boyfriend.”

That short sentence shock the entire room and creating such a ruckus they have to delay the morning practice by half an hour to watch the first set because they’re very much curious about this so-called _boyfriend_ of Kagami, before the coaches got fed up and yelled at their players to start stretching _or else_.

* * *

“I didn’t know that Kagami-kun has a boyfriend…” Sakurai mumbled during their lunch break. They just finish their morning practice, Touou did theirs with Seirin, Rakuzan with Yosen, and Shuutoku with Kaijou. The six school starts this training camp together last year courtesy to one Akashi Seijuuro, but it’s not like they’re complaining with the state-of-art gym and equipment they got to use. They only complain about the two weeks full of insanity in the name of Generations of Miracles.

Last year, Sakurai was scared shirtless being surround by such intimidating athletes. Now, he’s just exasperated by the antics of his teammates, especially Aomine, when they meet the other Miracles. He didn’t know that by being a Captain he actually shares responsibility with other Captains to _babysitting_ the Miracles.

Their lunch today is a little bit… subdued? Not really, but there’s some change in the atmosphere, most likely because they found out about Kagami’s boyfriend. They may be some of the best high school basketball players in Japan, but they sure gossip too much.

“They’ve been together since the final match of Winter Cup that first year,” Seirin’s captain, Furihata, answered. The other captain –and the Miracles- on their tables blinked.

“That long?!” Kise yelped before being elbowed by Kuroko.

“How did they meet anyway? And why the fuck can Kagami skip this morning’s practice?!” Aomine grumbled.

“Not every day his boyfriend got played in the Olympic, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko pointed out with that flat tone of his. “Also, this is Japan’s first match and first win for the volleyball team.”

“Besides, when he got the date for Kageyama-san’s matches, Kagami ask to skip any practice on the first match,” Furihata added, “only the first match, unfortunately.”

“Nee, it’s amazing that Kagami can get an older boyfriend with impressive track records while some of you are still single until now,” Takao laughed at the glare he received from some of the members. They collectively ignored Kise’s wailing of being single (again) and missing Kasamatsu (again). Those things are some topic they don’t want to touch for fear of a babbling Kise. “Where’s the lover boy?”

“Kagamin’s in the back, talking to Kageyama-san!” Momoi suddenly appear after talking with Harasawa. “They’re so sweet! How old is Kageyama-san? From the TV he seems young,”

“Kageyama Tobio is one of the best setter in Japan. He’s nineteen years old and a V.League Division 1 Player, currently with the Schweiden Adlers team after being scouted right after finishing high school. He joined Japan’s national volleyball team earlier this year, easily take over the title of official setter,” Akashi informed them.

Midorima snort. “How can someone like Kagami date a person like Kageyama-san?”

“You look at his wiki page, weren’t you?” There’s a scowl on Kagami’s face when he walk towards their table with a tray full of food, like usual. But even with the fearsome scowl that still can make some of the first years flinch, they can see some happiness on his face. “Also I can definitely date someone like Tobio, Midorima. Fuck you.”

Akashi, obviously, didn’t answer the question, while Midorima look insulted at the crude word.

“How’s Kageyama-san, Kagami?” Furihata asked when the red head sit beside him. Naturally, nearly all of the people on their table lean closer.

Aomine pointed his fork on the red head. “You didn’t tell us you got a fucking boyfriend, Bakagami.”

“I told you about Tobio all the time!”

“But you didn’t use the words ‘boyfriend’, idiot! We thought he’s only your close friend or something.”

“It’s not my fault you’re oblivious to this sort of things!”

“You got the nerve to say that when you’re one of the biggest basketball idiot I’ve ever met.”

“ _Like you’re not one too!”_

“You didn’t answer my question, Kagami,” Furihata cut through the beginning of a (recurring) argument between the duo lights before things got more physical.

Kagami blushed. It’s a rare sight that makes every one of them blink in shock.

“He’s fine. Ecstatic with their first win, because usually the Japan’s team either didn’t qualify for Olympics or they lost on the first round. They celebrate a bit before coming back to their dorm.”

“Tell him we said hi and good luck for the next game,” Kuroko told him, “and don’t forget to mention that _you_ didn’t tell us the date for his first match so unfortunately we can’t watch and support him.”

“You don’t even understand volleyball!”

“So Kagami-kun understand?”

“Err,”

Hearing his answer, the whole table laugh.

“It’s very you to only understand basketball, you’re a _basketball idiot_ after all,” Takao laugh at the way Kagami’s face scrunched up in annoyance.

“I understand a bit! I can follow the course of a game,” Kagami grumbled, before a buzz can be heard and in a speed of light Kagami’s phone is in his hand again.

Kise shook his head. “I can’t believe I missed the way Kagamicchi always smile when on his phone! That kind of smile can only be seen on a face of someone in love!”

“Shut up, Kise! You’re embarrassing.”

“You don’t deny the _in love_ part, tho.”

“We’ve been together for nearly two years, there’s no way I don’t love him.”

Aomine cackled loudly. “The Bakagami that flustered on every praise has grown up!”

“You don’t know the half of it, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko interject calmly, “Kagami-kun is always shameless when it comes to Kageyama-kun. If only you know some of the story Kagami-kun told me about him.”

“Shut up, Kuroko!”

“You whine to me when the two of you fight and then have the gall to go sappy and domestic in front of me all the time especially after he went to Tokyo. You deserve me telling people about your stories, Kagami-kun.”

“Don’t say those things weirdly! _I told you nothing explicit—!”_

Kagami spluttered and went to denial mode. The whole table then launch into a series of debates about Kagami’s boyfriend, before moving to another subjects especially about Olympics and the next semester.

It didn’t escape the people on the table that every once in a while, Kagami opened his phone to text someone.

It usually baffled them, about how much Kagami spend his time on his phone. But when they learn that the red hair lives alone, they thought it was the parents. It seems like they’re wrong. So even someone like Kagami can act like a lovesick fool.

“Come on, Kagami, your practice will be quadruple if you’re late on the practice match!”

“O-oi you want me to die, Furi?!”

* * *

Nearly the end of their training camp, they found out that Japan’s volleyball team lose in the quarterfinals and Kagami spend nearly a day and night on his phone, either text or walk away to call his boyfriend. They understand, of course. They also an athlete, they know the bitterness of a loss. But the next morning, Kagami greet them with a scowl.

“What got your panties in a twist, Bakagami?”

“Shut up, Ahomine, you’re too loud.”

“You spend the night on phone, Kagami-kun? Rio is after all 12 hours behind Tokyo,” Akashi jog beside them easily and without gasping, even though they’re on a fairly fast pace. There are times when Kagami being reminded of Akashi’s superiority, and this morning is one of them.

Kagami grunt. “Got blocked by Tobio. He said that I need to be more focused on practice instead of texting him.”

Aomine laugh so loud and uncontrollable that when he stumbled on a rock Kagami didn’t feel remorse.

Still.

“That’s a bit dramatic, eh?”

“If there’s someone more fanatic with their sport and practice than me, it’s Tobio.”

“Well, the result speak for itself. He’s on the National team.”

“Yeah, he’s amazing!” Kagami exclaimed loud, grinning proudly. “They definitely going to medal next time.”

“You better train more so you don’t embarrass him by losing in Winter Cup, Kagami-kun.”

“Then you better catch up with me, Kuroko! Run faster!”

“I hate you, Kagami-kun.”

They bicker on their way through morning run, making them so out of breathe they need more than ten minutes to recover. By the time lunch came and went, Kagami got back to normal –or to be precise, Kageyama seems to take pity on him and unblock him during lunch—and checking on his phone every time he didn’t need to practice.

After dinner, he went through his usual morning/night call in an empty basketball court. From here, he couldn’t hear the ruckus on the dining hall so he’s safe to make the call. Now’s around 8 at night, so it must be morning in Rio.

Kageyama pick up his call on the first ring.

_“Morning, Taiga.”_

“Evening, baby. Whatcha gonna do today?”

_“Maybe watch the finals today, then practice some more.”_

Kagami chuckled. Typical Kageyama to practice just two days after his match. “What, no going out today? You haven’t met Hinata yet, right? He’s in Brazil too right now.”

Kageyama sigh on the phone. “ _That Hinata boke, he’s busy with works and can’t have a break because there’s so much tourists and his place is under staffed.”_

“Pity. But you still didn’t want to go out?”

_“…no, I don’t want to. Not without you.”_

“Oh my God, Tobio you’re so sappy.”

 _“It’s because of you. You’re the sappy one, and then you infect me_.”

Even from here, Kagami can see Kageyama’s pout. His pout is so cute, sometimes Kagami can’t believe that Kageyama is two years older than him. Sometimes, he feels like the older one in this relationship, and more than half is caused by Kageyama’s baby face.

“I can hear you pout, y’know.”

_“Uh huh. How’s practice?”_

Kagami then launch into a story about today’s practice, Seirin’s match against Yosen and how he miss playing against his brother. Kageyama listen patiently, before adding some of the stories about his teammates’ shenanigans last night.

Their phone calls and texts through the days and nights are very familiar to Kagami, a habit that’s really hard to abandon even tho he haven’t done it for more than a year. The first two years of their friendship and the first four/five months of their relationship, they build their connection through the distance, becoming each other’s escapees. There’s something soothing about having the physical (or rather digital) reminder of someone that _cares_ about him. The distance also makes them cherish their rare meetings more. Those days during the holiday when they visit each other’s home, the proof that they’re as effortless and easy with each other physically as on text messages.

It’s always easy, being with Kageyama.

Don’t get him wrong, he knows all about Kageyama’s _King of the Court_ business and people’s opinion about how Kageyama is hard to read, an arrogant setter with short temper. Kageyama told him about his middle school _mistakes_ one day in the middle of the night, whispering the things he did or said that made his former teammates abandon him. But he knows that Kageyama tried to change, to be better, for himself and his teammates and his friends. He’s there through Kageyama’s struggling on saying advices to his new _kohai,_ to acclimate himself with these new people that looks up at him and admire him. Kagami also there when they found out it’s easier for Kageyama to express himself through text, that sometimes he need to be patience and just wait for Kageyama to say what he wants to say but there are times when he need to ask a pointed question for him to answer accurately.

Kagami learns a lot of things about Kageyama through text and phone call before they live on the same city, so to go back to what they were before is easy.

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t miss his boyfriend.

After a while, there’s only silence from the both of them. This is also familiar, comfortable silence through phone call that leads into a video call without them saying anything and just look at each other. But out here on the basketball court, with minimum light, Kagami can’t ask Kageyama for a video call.

Maybe later on their dorm. The rest of Seirin’s team is accustomated by their video calls.

“Hey, baby?”

“ _Hm?”_

“I miss you.”

“ _I miss you too. Let’s eat together once we’re back together, ok? I even eat at Maji Burger with you.”_

Kagami laugh. “Nah, you don’t need to. Let’s eat some curry, or I can make you one.”

_“You’re too tired from the camp. It’s fine, been a long time since we’re on a date.”_

“When will you come back from Rio?”

“ _Wait, let me check my e-mail.”_

Kagami waits in the dark while he hear tapping on the other side. A few minutes later, Kageyama’s voice greets him again.

“ _This Saturday… so before you come back from your camp.”_

“Aw, I want to greet you on the airport.”

_“I’ll pick you up, then.”_

“Uh huh, I’ll tell you before you leave Rio the details. Don’t want you to forget about it.”

_“I’m not that forgetful, Taiga!”_

“You sure?”

_“You didn’t spend your time with Tsukishima, right? He’ll be a bad influence on you.”_

“I don’t need Tsukishima-san when I have Kuroko, Tobio.”

Kagami can hear Kageyama’s laugh. _“Ah, yeah. True.”_

Before they can say anything else, Kagami can hear shouts from Kageyama’s side. Kageyama shouts something back before sighing.

_“Some of my teammates ask me to eat breakfast with them.”_

“Wait, you haven’t eaten yet?!”

_“No.”_

“Then go! It’s ok, just text me sometime before I sleep.”

_“Ah… ok. Good night, Taiga.”_

“Good morning, Tobio. Love you.”

_"I love you, too.”_

A few seconds of silence, before the both of them let out a quiet laugh and end the call simultaneously. They always did this, hesitant to end a call.

Kagami miss him so much. He can’t wait for the time when he can meet Kageyama again.

Before he went to bed, he receive a message that makes him smile so wide.

> **From: Tobio (23.23)**
> 
> _[Image: a selfie of Tobio and his teammates out for lunch in a hole-in-a-wall diner, Tobio has a small smile on his face]_
> 
> _we finally go out to eat_
> 
> _the food is good_
> 
> _better if you’re here_
> 
> _good night and sleep well, taiga_
> 
> _love you_
> 
> **From: Taiga (11.23)**
> 
> _one day, k_
> 
> _good afternoon_
> 
> _love you too_

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like they’re too sappy but in my headcanon Kagami’s the type to be all out with his affection to his boyfriend especially after nearly two years together. I mean, that boy is too kind for his own good and he cares a lot about his teammates, he’ll definitely be a Soft Boi when it comes to his boyfie! And for Kageyama… I’m a firm believer that a slight change of things can make a big and long lasting impact. In Kageyama’s case, he’s more soft and outspoken (or as outspoken as he could) because Kagami’s soft with him too and patient with his shortcoming i.e. his inability to properly express his thoughts. In my experience, some people express themselves better through text because they can think things properly and thoroughly, and not feel the pressure to answer immediately. I hope I can properly describe those two but I’m sorry if they feel too out of characters ):
> 
> Also: I mayhap write a chapter two about the lunch date that got hijacks with the miracles, but I haven’t done it yet so who knows (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
